<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend Mornings by Shiggy_Chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171913">Weekend Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan'>Shiggy_Chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Except I Make What I Don't Have [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Descriptions of Washing Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Scars, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Matsukawa Issei, Soft Kunimi Akira, Tea, Why did i go into so many paragraphs, lovers being soft, of them in a goddamn bathtub, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend mornings are usually lazy and loving for these four sappy fools.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Kunimi Akira &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira &amp; Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Except I Make What I Don't Have [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weekend Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleo145/gifts">Mikleo145</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once more this stemmed from my personal hcs for these kids.<br/>101#. Kindaichi hates hates hates the taste of coffee to the point he doesn’t like kissing kunimi in the morning. Kunimi can usually consume all of their coffee and brush their teeth before kindaichi can finish his tea and start to demand kisses.<br/>102#. Kunimi totally has a coffee addiction and drinks like seven cups in the morning bc they can’t have them throughout the day if they want kindaichi to kiss them (they do).<br/>103#. Kindaichi is not a morning person, but kunimi is. Kunimi always -- without fail -- is up before the sun. they can usually get an hour or two of sleep before they’re awake awake. Kindaichi on the other hand can wake up anywhere between 930 and noon. It usually takes them 30 mins to an hour to wake up though.<br/>104#. Kindaichi likes buying oversized hoodies. He likes it even more when Kunimi wears them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and I hc kindaichi and matsukawa as he/they's and kunimi and hanamaki as they/them's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kunimi stirred slowly, shifting to face Kindaichi. They slithered their arms around to circle their partner and pull them closer. Kunimi sighed softly into his chest and hoped they could fall back asleep. Unfortunately, their awareness had stirred when they had and didn’t want to sleep more. Kunimi stifled a moan of displeasure in Kindaichi’s chest and endeavored to lay there enjoying the warmth for at least an hour before getting up and making coffee. </p>
<p>Kunimi occupied their time by pressing soft, barely-there kisses along the expanse of Kindaichi’s upper body and neck. It wasn’t enough to wake the other who could probably sleep through an earthquake, but Kunimi could feel the small contractions of muscles when they kissed a particularly ticklish spot. Were Kunimi a lesser being they could’ve tickled them awake, but decided to let Kindaichi sleep. For now at least. That still didn’t stop him from nibbling lightly on those sensitive spots. They stopped though when Kindaichi shifted a bit too much and they worried he was awake. He wasn’t, but Kunimi didn’t start again. </p>
<p>Briefly, Kunimi wondered what time it was and if they were willing to move to find out. The answer was no. Time could wait. It wasn’t as important as cuddling with their partner. Kunimi sighed again and closed his eyes. Wouldn’t hurt to try sleeping again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kunimi woke again the sun was filtering through the thin curtains of their bedroom. Well, at least the sun was up too. Kunimi was still tucked into the crook of Kindaichi’s neck, completely encased in his arms. This time though, Kunimi slipped out of his grasp and out of bed. Shivering, they found a pair of sweatpants to put on. They were probably Kindaichi’s because of the way they sat low on their hips but the hoodie they put on was definitely Kindaichi’s. It was far too big for them despite being almost the same height. Kunimi left the soft music playing through Kindaichi’s phone speaker and padded their way to the kitchen to appease their coffee addiction. </p>
<p>They flicked on a few lights on their way and turned the TV on to whatever channel it was left on. After making sure the volume was low enough to not wake Kindaichi they finally entered the kitchen and got down their favorite mug. It was a Schweiden Adlers #20 mug. The look on Kindaichi’s face when Kunimi showed them was something they will never forget. </p>
<p>After nearly breaking it, Kunimi managed to get the coffee machine working. Soon it was dispensing the caffeine they so dearly loved. Kunimi made sure more was brewing when they took their mug to go sit on the couch and watch whatever talk-show was playing. They grabbed the nearest blanket and curled up with it making sure not to get too comfortable so they could get up again for more coffee. </p>
<p>This was always how the weekend mornings went. Kunimi woke up way before Kindaichi and watched whatever TV show the morning decided to feed them while consuming dangerous amounts of coffee. Hours later when Kindaichi would finally stir they made them a cup of tea to wake up to before finishing their last cup and brushing their teeth for some sweet morning smooches. Well, late morning smooches that is. </p>
<p>Kunimi smiled softly at the thought of a half-asleep Kindaichi. The messy bead-head he’s always pushing out of his eyes, never in more than boxers or sweatpants as if the cold doesn’t affect them, and much more cuddly. Sleepy Kindaichi always wants morning cuddles. Kunimi is far too weak to refuse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kunimi got up to get his fourth cup of the morning they checked the clock. It was already eight o'clock. They must’ve woken up later than usual. While pouring themselves another cup, Kunimi decided Kindaichi probably wouldn’t be awake until at least eleven. They’d had a late night. </p>
<p>They quickly bundled back up in the blanket and switched the channel to anything but this damn soap opera. Law &amp; Order works. Kunimi felt a buzzing against their side and startled so bad they nearly dropped their mug. Some shuffling and a few swears later they managed to dig their phone out of the pocket of the sweats. Huh. Maybe they were their pants. </p>
<p>The buzzing had been Makki asking if they wanted to meet for a late lunch. Or whenever Kindaichi woke up really. When Makki said they would be paying Kunimi agreed. After texting them an affirmative they agreed to meet at the cute little café down the street at one-thirty. Kunimi checked the time once more. Eight-thirty. Kindaichi probably wouldn’t wake up if they took a shower. Downing the rest of their coffee they set down their phone and put another brew on. Kunimi promised themself it would be their last cup. They could get another at the café since they would also be eating. Hopefully, it would mask the coffee taste. </p>
<p>They got up and carefully entered their bedroom where Kindaichi was still fast asleep. Kunimi gathered up some clothes for the day and slipped into their bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. Setting the clothes on the sink they quickly undressed and turned the shower on. While waiting for the water to warm up they took out a few face and hair products for after. They wouldn’t use the blow drier as to not wake Kindaichi so they had to do other things.</p>
<p>Once the water was sufficiently heated they showered quickly instead of spending long minutes under the addicting spray. After they got out they quickly towel-dried and encased their hair in the towel. Grabbing another to tie around their waist they left the bathroom and fluttered to the kitchen. Might as well drink the coffee now and brush while in the bathroom. Taking the mug with them Kunimi went back to finish. Kindaichi was still sleeping. </p>
<p>Kunimi couldn’t help but stare a little. The blanket had fallen down off his shoulders to pool around his waist. Kindaichi was sprawled across the bed with one arm draped over where Kunimi should be almost as if searching for them even in his sleep. This also meant Kunimi had the perfect view of Kindaichi’s peaceful face and perfect pectorals. Kunimi blinked themselves out of their reverie and quickly shut the bathroom door, a light blush dusting the tip of their nose and ears. </p>
<p>Speeding through their routine and the last of the coffee they got dressed and re-hung the towels. Kunimi checked the clock they had added to their bathroom after being late one too many times for bathroom distractions they realized Kindaichi would likely be waking soon and Kunimi still needed to have his tea ready for them. A soft shuffling from the other side of the door told them to hurry it up. Kunimi left the bathroom just in time to see Kindaichi pushing themselves up to his elbows. Kindaichi blinked sleepily at the form in front of them before smiling lazily. </p>
<p>“Mmm. Hey ‘Kira.” </p>
<p>Kunimi crossed the room to kiss his forehead, “Hey Yuu”.</p>
<p>Kindaichi hummed quietly and nosed his way into the crook of Kunimi’s neck. </p>
<p>“‘mells nice.” </p>
<p>“I took a shower. We’re having lunch with Makki and Mattsun. You’ll need to take a shower too but it can wait.”</p>
<p>“‘K. Love you,” Kindaichi pressed a sweet kiss under Kunimi’s jaw before slumping back against the pillows. </p>
<p>Kunimi pushed some rouge hairs out of his face and smiled at them. </p>
<p>“Love you too. I still have to go make your tea. Want me to bring it to you?” </p>
<p>“Mmmhm,” Kindaichi hummed. </p>
<p>Kissing Kindaichi’s forehead one last time Kunimi left to go make the promised tea. One scoop of sugar, precisely as he liked it. When they finished making it, Kunimi quickly made their way back to the bedroom. Kindaichi might fall asleep again if they took too long. Thankfully though, Kindaichi was sitting up when Kunimi returned. </p>
<p>“‘Kira,” Kindaichi said, looking up at Kunimi.</p>
<p>“Yuutarou,” Kunimi replied, smiling. </p>
<p>Kindaichi took the tea from Kunimi, sighing at the perfection of it. It was always better when Kunimi made it. Kindaichi moved the blankets a bit, silently asking Kunimi to sit with them. Kunimi complied, reminding Kindaichi they couldn’t stay in bed all day. Kindaichi tutted and curled into Kunimi’s side. </p>
<p>“When do we have to go?” Kindaichi asked, more awake now that he had some tea.</p>
<p>“We’re meeting them at one-thirty,” Kunimi responded, running their fingers through Kindaichi’s hair.</p>
<p>“Time’s it now?” </p>
<p>“Twelve. You should probably shower. It takes about twenty minutes to get to the café.”</p>
<p>“Mmkay,” Kindaichi agreed, sitting up and stretching languidly. Kunimi wasn’t shy in their shameless staring. Kindaichi blushed when he noticed. </p>
<p>“I know you already showered, but you can join me if you want,” Kindaichi taunted.</p>
<p>Kunimi got up from the bed and captured Kindaichi in a heated kiss. </p>
<p>“Hmm. I would but we’d miss our date. Maybe later,” Kunimi kissed them one last time before retreating to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Shower. I’ll go make some more tea for when you get out.”</p>
<p>“Thanks ‘Kira. Love you,” Kindaichi ruffled through his drawers for clothes. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kunimi stopped at the bedroom door for a moment and turned back to look at their partner, “Love you too”.</p>
<p>Kunimi could hear the shower turn on from the kitchen and snorted. Kindaichi left the bathroom door open, not yet giving up on morning sex. Kunimi sighed, almost wanting to give in, but the prospect of free food kept them in the kitchen. When Kindaichi emerged forty minutes later in only a towel with a pout on his lips Kunimi only kissed it away, promising to make it up to them. Kindaichi gratefully accepted the cup Kunimi presented to them and sent a disdainful glare at Kunimi’s mug before pecking his partner in the cheek and going to get ready. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later they were on their way to meet their former upperclassmen. They arrived a few minutes late and grabbed a table since the other couple hadn’t arrived yet. When they do come barreling in ten minutes late and giggling it is glaringly obvious why exactly they were late. Kindaichi was pouting at Kunimi again while they just glared at the two who <em>made the damn plans</em>. Matsukawa and Hanamaki plopped down at the table, unaware of the look they were receiving. </p>
<p>“Seriously? Can you two not keep it in your pants?” Kunimi grumbled.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Matsukawa said, popping the ‘p’. </p>
<p>“Why would we?” Hanamaki asked at the same time. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe because <em> you </em>asked us out here?” </p>
<p>“Eh, semantics. Honestly, we were expecting you two to go at it too so we sorta figured you couldn’t complain at least,” Hanamaki shrugged and turned to face the waitress that was approaching with a smile. </p>
<p>Kunimi rolled their eyes. They had gotten drinks while waiting on Matsukawa and Hanamaki to arrive but waited to order until they got there. Soon they all had ordered food and drinks. Matsukawa was describing the newest crazy death while Kindaichi looked like he was trying not to be sick. Luckily, Hanamaki stopped them right before he got into too much detail. Hanamaki talked about the latest job rejection and lamented about never finding a stable job. Kunimi told them they should’ve finished college. Hanamaki just glared. Kindaichi told them all that practice had been going well and they might even win the upcoming match. They all promised to be there. Matsukawa prompted Kunimi about uni and they listened to them complain for a good ten minutes until their food arrived. </p>
<p>They all gave their thanks and dug in. This was breakfast for most of them. Kunimi sipped at the bubble tea they’d ordered and listened to the others talk about a new video game coming out. They were sorta interested, but not enough to join in. Kunimi smiled, thinking about how <em>familiar </em>this morning was and how they wouldn’t ever trade it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>matsuhana next chap! </p>
<p>can you tell I didn't have a fucking clue how to end this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>